


Unjustified Guilt

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair remembers the first time he rode a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unjustified Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

"You ever done any riding?" Jim asked as the first commercial break interrupted the programme on trail riding that they were watching.

"Once," Blair said. "It... wasn't an experience I ever wanted to repeat."

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"I understand now that it wasn't my fault," Blair said. "I was only ten, small for my age and barely sixty pounds, but I blamed myself for a long time."

"What happened?"

"My pony stepped on something sharp, gashed the frog... I convinced myself that it wouldn't have been hurt if it hadn't had my weight on its back. We were about five miles from the ranch, heading homewards - but the trek leader wouldn't even let me get off and walk. He made me stay on the poor pony while it limped home... "

"Even with an injured hoof it probably hardly noticed your weight," Jim said, "though the leader should have taken you up in front of him."

"Anyway, the owner called in a vet, and the pony had to be rested until its hoof healed. At least it could be rested while it healed. I'd heard of horses put down when they had a bad leg injury, and I'd been terrified that would happen to 'my' pony. I refused to go out again - helped in the stables, but I wouldn't ride again. I was scared that I'd hurt another pony. Nothing anyone said would convince me otherwise."

"Accidents happen," Jim agreed, "but you shouldn't let that stop you trying again. Did you enjoy it before the pony was hurt?"

"Yes, but the day was ruined for me when it was."

"I can understand that." Jim said. "But let's go riding one weekend, let you try it again. And if your horse _were_ to be hurt - which it won't be - I promise you I'd let you ride double with me, no matter what anyone else was to say about it."

Blair looked at him, and smiled. "Okay," he said, and they turned their attention back to the TV as the commercial break finished and the programme resumed.


End file.
